Let's Chat With The Cast Of DNAngel!
by Animad345
Summary: Put the main characters of D.N.Angel into a chat room. How will they react! Simple, honest humour : Enjoy, and please R&R! x
1. Introduce!

***Cutie-by-day-thief-by-night has logged on***

***Too-sexy-for-Risa has logged on***

Daisuke: Hi...

Dark: Hi!

Daisuke: How on earth are you on this chat line? You're INSIDE OF ME!

Dark: I'm an anime character, I can do any thing!

Daisuke: Geez, I really hope that Risa doesn't-

***I-worship-the-darkness has logged on***

Risa: Did some one call?

Dark: Oh, for the love of...

***Too-sexy-for-Risa has logged off***

Risa: Hey, Daisuke, have you-

Daisuke: FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT KNOW DARK, HE WAS NOT ON THIS CHAT BOARD AND HE HATES YOU ANYWAY!

Risa: Urm... ok... By the way, who just logged off? And what the HELL is up with their username?

Daisuke: ...

***Sports-are-my-life has logged on***

Daisuke: Riku! Hey!

***Too-sexy-for-Risa has logged on***

Dark: HI! RIKU-CHAAN!

Riku: Hey every one! Urm, who are you?

Dark: Your secret admirer...

Daisuke: He's a... urm... cousin of mine! Really!

Dark: Yeah, and after what Daisuke has told me, I totally have the hots for you!

Daisuke: DARK!

Dark: Isn't that how teenagers talk nowadays?

Riku: ...

Risa: Dark? That's so weird! You sound like the boy I'm in love wi-

***Too-sexy-for-Risa has logged off***

Daisuke: Get a life.

Risa: Excuse me?!!

Daisuke: W-wait! Not you!

***Too-cool-for-school has logged on***

Satoshi: ... I came on here to speak to Daisuke. Why is every one online? Is this some sort of surpise party?

Daisuke: Hey, Satoshi! Great, now you're here...

Satoshi: NO, I will NOT provide fanservice just for AnimalMad2008 to get more reviews!

Daisuke: Urm... Satoshi...

Satoshi: NO, I will NOT become your 'BFF!'

Daisuke: But, wait, Satoshi...

Satoshi: Look, I have better things to do then to see to your needs. I'm going to go plot to destroy Dark like I do every Saturday.

***Too-cool-for-school has logged off***

Riku; Well, that was a total waste of my time.

***The-light-will-defeat-you has logged on***

Krad: Yo.

Daisuke: Uh-oh...

Krad: Ok, Daisuke, time to DIE!

***Cutie-by-day-thief-by-night has logged off***

Krad: Wimp.

Risa: Another cute guy! Hey, I'm Risa!

Krad: Trust me, girl, you don't want to get involved with me. Firstly, I'm evil, secondly I'm cruel and thirdly I'm always trying to murder that guy you fancy like crazy.

Risa: Who cares? I love guys with complicated and dark personalities! Hey, that reminds me of the guy I'm in love with!

Krad: ...

Riku; And so, the vicious cycle continues... o_0


	2. Cat fight!

***Too-cool-for-school has logged on***

***Sports-are-my-life has logged on***

Satoshi: Oh... hey Riku.

Riku: Hey Satoshi...

-awkward silence-

Riku: Um, Satoshi?

Satoshi: Yeah?

Riku: Is it true what Krad said that you're dating Daisuke?

Satoshi: ...

Krad: HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Satoshi: *coughs* Ok, now what were you saying?

Riku: I refrain from comment.

***I-worship-the-darkness has logged on***

Risa: Hey every one!

Satoshi: Yo.

Riku: Hiya, Risa-chan!

***Cutie-by-day-thief-by-night has logged on***

Daisuke: Yayy, it's Satoshi-kuuun!

Satoshi: So it's YOU who started the rumour...

Daisuke: ?

Daisuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!

Risa: Urm... Satoshi... you can't murder people over the internet.

Satoshi: Curses!

Daisuke: Huh? Oh yeah! I feel so much better now.

***Too-sexy-for-Risa has logged on***

Dark: Hey guys!

Risa: I've finally figured it out. You're-

Dark: Bye guys!

***Too-sexy-for-Risa has logged out***

***Too-sexy-for-Risa has logged on***

***Too-sexy-for-Risa has logged out***

***Too-sexy-for-Risa has logged on***

***Too-sexy-for-Risa has logged out***

***Too-sexy-for-Risa has logged on***

***Too-sexy-for-Risa has logged out***

Daisuke: STOP IT! My head is spinning!

Dark: I can't! Some one is spamming my computer...

Krad: Hehheheheh...

Satoshi: Congratulations, Animad345. You have once again managed to create a plot line that makes no sense.

Me: Oh, perlease. Like your character was so inspired in the first place.

Satoshi: Grrr....


	3. Blah!

***Too-sexy-for-Risa has logged on***

***The-light-will-defeat-you has logged on***

Krad: Hey, enemy! Let's fight over the computer!

Dark: That's impossible...

Krad: Who gives a damn? Let's make it possible!

---Ensue fighting scene which the gentle readers could do without seeing---

***Sports-are-my-life has logged on***

Riku: Hey! Oh, wait. It's you guys again...

Dark: My love! Come to me and I shall quote shakespeare and sing poetry!

Krad: Oh, that's absolute rubbish. Come to me and I will conquer to take over the world!

Riku: That's a pretty hard decision to make, actually...

Dark: WHAT?!!

Krad: See? My attractiveness far outranks yours!

Dark: *grumble*

Krad: Oooh, according to wikipedia, it seems that little Dark _does_ have a few fangirls!

Dark: Are you kidding? I have the MOST fangirls. In fact, here comes one right now!

***Cutie-by-day-thief-by-night has logged on***

Daisuke: Hi every one!

Every one: ...

Dark: ... Ok, bad timing. I was kind of hoping for Risa to show up then.

Daisuke: UM, GUYS?!

Every one: ...

Daisuke: Hey, my name means favourite/love in Japanese, that's got to count for SOME THING...

Riku: I give up...


End file.
